kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Reignoux
Reignoux is the of Ioguren Sylvain Lapierre and the ninth member of La Lutte Pour Presque Rien. He was born on the 16th of September, and was transformed into a Nobody on the 21st of May. Everyone knows him because of his sister, Delacroix, herself a Nobody and a a member of La Lutte. Story Origin Reignoux, then known as Ioguren Sylvain Lapierre, was a schoolboy in the Académie Destina, though this was obviously because Fabienne made the cut and became one of the most revered teachers. This led to animosity between Ioguren and a number of students. He led a tough life, being at the center of all street brawls and all verbal disputes because people just wanted to pick a fight with him. Fabienne knew what he was going through and decided to discuss this with the administrative board. They accepted her case, though he was still loathed by most of the students. He only had one friend - Snowe - who always stood by him and fought at his side whenever he got into trouble. Becoming a Nobody When Ioguren heard that Fabienne was leaving because she was turned into a Nobody, Ioguren knew the worst was yet to come : the Académie's administrative board, prejudiced against Nobodies, dropped her case and he knew he was bound to face disciplinary action or even expulsion anytime soon. Soon after Fabienne left the entire Twilight Town was flooded with Nobodies. The Académie had no choice but to create a team of elite fighters to fend them off. Ioguren and Snowe were both picked after passing the endurance test. It was there that each student or group of students learnt to use a weapon of their choice. After much thought, the two friends chose to master the Scythe. The team was sent out on a mission to rid the entire Tram Common of Nobodies, but the more the trainees fought, the more tougher their adversaries became. Fabienne, now known as Delacroix, could not help but sadly watch them fight a losing battle, as she was not allowed to go near any of her students, even if she kept in touch with them (by then, she was already a member of La Lutte). Ioguren stood in front of Snowe to protect him... when he was pierced right through the chest and he disintegrated... Snowe went on to fight the increasingly tough Nobodies himself. Ioguren, now a Nobody, found himself at the exit leading to the Woods. He saw his friend from a distance. There, he made a big mistake - he ran to help Snowe. Soon, the Académie learned about this and summoned Ioguren, Snowe and the members of the elite team. Snowe turned on Ioguren, saying that the latter was out to harm him, and Ioguren was soon expelled. The Académie's move sparked great controversy over Twilight Town, and great disunity : some were for the expulsion, but some were against. Delacroix went over to Ioguren and gave him his new name - Reignoux, the X meaning that they were crossed out of society. Joining La Lutte Reignoux expressed his yearning to be in a place where people would accept him for who he was. He still had a box of uniforms which his teammates gave him "for the memories", and he did not know what to do with it. Delacroix drew enough courage to take him by the hand and lead him through a Corridor of Darkness, where the rest of the members of La Lutte Pour Presque Rien sat waiting. She had even brought the box along with him and in a flash, the disused uniforms were put to use again. Delacroix gave credit to her brother, saying that they were his idea. Xaelus took Reignoux aside, praised him for the thoughtfulness, and made him the ninth member of La Lutte. Quotes In cutscenes *''"I gave him my all... and he just threw me out without reason. I was meek there ; when they told me I'd been expelled, I merely said 'I understand', and that was it."'' *''"I admire you, Xiggie. I honestly do."'' *''"So, what're we waiting for ? We've got eight people in the Noise League. Let's paaaaaaaaaartaayyyyy !"'' *''"Who is this kook ?"'' *''"Time to put an end to this, Snowe. We were together. But our togetherness means nothing !"'' *''"Trois, can you teach... me... ?"'' *''"I think someone's in love."'' During battle *''"Rain !"'' *''"Time to turn down the pH level."'' *''"Ha ! How'd ya like that ?"'' Gallery File:Reignoux.jpg|Early concept mugshot of Reignoux. Trivia *Reignoux was named after the French voice of Sora, Donald Reignoux. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:La Lutte Pour Presque Rien characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy Characters Category:Nobodies